tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Niswath Dorlian
Niswath Dorlian was an elf of Falgorn Island in Yamato, and the high cleric of Hephaestus. He forged the magic blades Dawn and Dusk by using magical metal gathered from the area surrounding Mardük's Prison, and sent his apprentice Schuldich Cedheros abroad to deliver the blades to their intended wielders to combat the darkness of Mardük and Nergal. Niswath and the rest of the clerics faced the Chaos Dwarves sent by Distreyd Thanadar XII to buy Schuldich enough time to escape, and they perished in the raid which decimated all of their order. Biography Early Years Niswath Dorlian was one of the descendants of the elves who had stayed in Miletos which had later become Yamato. He joined the Clergy of Hephaestus and lived among them in the Temple of Hephaestus on Falgorn Island, eventually becoming the high cleric of the god Hephaestus and one of the finest elven smiths in the Third Age. He began mentoring Schuldich Cedheros whom he saw as his potential successor. Distreyd Era When it became apparent that the darkness of the gods Mardük and Nergal was growing and that the Land of the Living would be plunged into chaos, Niswath and the clerics of Hephaestus mined the purest silver in Jihao, near the place where Mardük had been sealed in the Chaos War millenia before, and brought the elfsilver which had been imbued with Mardük's lingering power to the temple of Hephaestus. Niswath used the enchanted silver and inspiration from Hephaestus to forge his masterpieces: twin blades called Dawn and Dusk. He foresaw that these two blades would have a great destiny ahead of them as the blades could counter the powers of Nergal's and Mardük's minions. However, Distreyd Thanadar XII, the new High Cleric of Mardük, had decided to take action against the elves whom he saw as a threat to his power and sent his Chaos Dwarves to wipe them out. The elves were caught by surprise as the Chaos Dwarves raided the temple and killed any elf who stood in their way. Niswath knew the blades couldn't fall into the wrong hands, so he summoned Schuldich, gave him the twin swords and ordered him to flee from the island while offering him last words of wisdom. Death Niswath ordered Schuldich to take Dawn and Dusk and flee abroad where Schuldich would use the gods' guidance to deliver the blades to their intended wielders, which would give the heroes of the world a fighting chance against the minions of the dark gods. Once he had made sure his apprentice had left, Niswath and the rest of the elven clerics faced the Chaos Dwarves in battle and were massacred, but their sacrifice gave Schuldich the chance to slip away unnoticed to carry out his divine mission abroad. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : His title in the clergy. Appearance Old with white hair but a strong body. He stood tall and left quite an impression whether in armor or in his cleric's robes. Personality and Traits Dedicated to Hephaestus's cause. He was willing to sacrifice himself in a last stand to buy enough time for his disciple to escape unharmed. Powers and Abilities A master blacksmith who excelled at swordfighting. Also knew how to cast minor protection spells. Relationships Hephaestus Niswath believed in Hephaestus and the divine plan to the very end, never doubting the god's decisions. Schuldich Cedheros Niswath deemed Schuldich worthy to begin a quest to deliver Dawn and Dusk to their intended wielders and encouraged him to finish the quest. Schuldich took Niswath's words to heart and went on a journey which eventually claimed his life but also helped set events in motion which ensured that the two blades would play a part in the wars that followed. See also *Chaos Dwarves *Clergy of Hephaestus *Dawn *Dusk *Raid on the Temple of Hephaestus *Schuldich Cedheros Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Hephaestus Category:Elves Category:Third Age Category:Yamato